<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she did not want (or need) to pretend. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284178">she did not want (or need) to pretend.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>she did not want (or need) to pretend. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison did not want to pretend like she loved the idea of Neil staying in the team after the information he gave them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>she did not want (or need) to pretend. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she did not want (or need) to pretend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison did not want to pretend like she loved the idea of Neil staying in the team after the information he gave them.</p>
<p>It was really dangerous, but she has already fallen in love with his stupidity, his scruffy appearance, so she could not say «goodbye» to him. She has already got used to him being in the foxes’ team. She has already realised that he was a great player. Moreover, he would become a great vice-captain and captain in the future. She loved the idea of that.</p>
<p>That’s why she did not need to pretend that she was happy that Neil stayed. Because she loved his stupidity, scruffy appearance and how he made all of them work as a team. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Allison does not love Neil romantically! She loves him as a friend and as a team-player.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>